1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product-selling-data processing apparatus for performing transaction of selling data such as an electronic cash register and a point of sale (POS) system, which includes a plurality of POS terminals and a central computer which receives data from each POS terminal and processes the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the following selling method has been used in supermarkets, for example, they sell three chocolates each of which is priced at 1 dollar singly, for the price of 2 dollars and 50 cents, which is a 50 cent reduction. This selling method is often used when a plurality of certain articles are sold in one transaction to reduce by a predetermined amount the total charge. This selling method is called the bundle-of-selling.
The product-selling-data processing apparatus which is provided with a function for the bundle-of-selling method has an input means for inputting an article code indicating a specific article.
When a central computer of the product-selling-data processing apparatus detects the article code of a specific article previously predetermined as a bundle-of-selling item, the value of a counter provided in the central computer is incremented by one. Furthermore, if the value of the counter equals a predetermined value, the product-selling-data processing apparatus performs the price reducing transaction.
A selling totaling memory section is provided in the product-selling-data processing apparatus, in which the article selling data is totaled and in which is stored every article code, and every article's sales in accordance with the data in the selling totaling memory section.
However, in such a product-selling-data processing apparatus, the total selling data of an article is administered by one article code affixed to the article beforehand. If the article is previously determined as a bundle-of-selling item, it is possible to administer the total sales of the article per one article unit, but it is difficult to administer the total sales of the article, when the article is sold at a discount as a bundle-of-selling item.
In such a product-selling-data processing apparatus as described above, it is possible to administer the article by bundle-of-selling by distinguishing an article code which indicates a single article sale from an article code which indicates a bundle-of-selling item sale. However, in this case it requires the input of several different article codes for a single type of article, and it is very inconvenient to the operator.